


Beast Wars Collection

by lady_prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Aggression, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Gen, Honor, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Other, Reader-Insert, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_prime/pseuds/lady_prime
Summary: It is the future past, the Maximals and Predacons are at war on a mysterious planet in a far away galaxy. A stasis pod, containing a valuable Maximal protoform, makes its way to the planets' surface. Both sides covet the fragile life contained within, but what happens when the Maximals discover that the newly emerged bot doesn't even know who they are?
Relationships: Dinobot (Transformers)/You, Dinobot II/Megatron (Beast Wars), Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Tarantulas (Transformers)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. A New Life, Dinobot x Maximal!Reader

The moment the pod was detected entering the atmosphere immediately set Optimus on edge, he knew he needed to get to it first. Megatron would surely convert the unsuspecting protoform into a Predacon if the Maximal leader didn't get there before him. 

Cheetor, respectively, offered to go out and get the pod but Rhinox insisted that they send Dinobot with him. 

"Awww are you kidding? I'd rather have ratbutt go with! Why are you sticking me with dinobreath over there?" The cheetah bot openly complained about having to partner with the former Predacon. 

"No time to argue, Cheetor, that protoform needs to be protected from the Predacons! Now get a move on before they have time to send out a patrol!" Optimus scolded him lightly before the velociraptor could say anything rude.

Without another moments' hesitation, both Cheetor and Dinobot made haste in tracking down the pod, but not without some snapping remarks between the two.

"You honestly think I want to be saddled with you, spots?! Be glad that Optimus even allowed you out of the base after your last fiasco!" Dinobot snarled at Cheetor with vice in his words. He never was the nicest bot to be around but at least he was great warrior.

"Blah blah blah, growl growl growl! Just shut it lizard lips!"

Their banter continued until they came across the object they were sent out to find. Luckily, the Preds hadn't got here first, so they could help their friend emerge and bring them back to base.

Cheetor rushed up to the pod and transformed before activating the scanning sequence, Dinobot caught up and stood beside him still in Beast mode.

"This is too suspicious, the Predacons always beat us to the pod! They must be hiding somewhere......waiting to strike." Dinobot, precarious as ever, transformed to robot mode and stood alert with his weapons ready to attack. 

"Paranoid as always, dino breath. Relax! The Preds aren't here, but if you really want to you can stand guard while I initiate the scanning sequence." Cheetor waved off the velociraptor bot and began to tinker with the pod. Once the scanning had begun, he sat back and let it do its thing. 

Something wasn't right, at least not to Dinobot. He was on edge the whole time he was looking out for the Predacons but there seemed to be no one out there.

Perhaps Megatron didn't send out his lackeys? Regardless, he refused to stand down until the protoform had finished scanning and emerged from the pod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

All you remembered was being stuck into a stasis pod and ejected into space, but you never knew why. Why did your Maximal friends abandon you? Were they leaving you to die in the far reaches of space?

Flashes of memories started to flood your processor as you finally awoke from your stasis. Your optics flickered brightly once you had sat up in your pod and looked around. After taking in your surroundings, you spotted an odd, yellow spotted bot who was very excited to see you awake. But then there was another one who looked menacing, almost as if he were trying to intimidate you.

For some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to hug the hyperactive Maximal and instead felt drawn to the growling one. 

"Hey there! Glad to see you online, the names Cheetor! And this grump over here is called Dinobot." 

His words were lost to you as you stepped out of your pod and approached the scaly mech. You didn't expect him to growl at you and glare but somehow it felt familiar in your spark. 

"Now that we are done here, let's get back to base! The Predacons won't be too far behind if we don't get a move on!" 

Predacons.....who were they? Were they the enemy? You couldn't remember, the details were all fuzzy as you shook your helm violently. 

You felt your servo being grabbed harshly by the one called Dinobot before feeling surges throughout your frame.

"Transform to beast mode, you fool! Your body will go into stasis lock if you stay in robot mode!"

Upon hearing those words being growled into your audials you immediately managed to revert to your beast mode. Next thing you knew you were trailing behind Dinobot and Cheetor.

You weren't sure why you were following them, but something about Dinobot was making your processor spin wildly. He felt so familiar to you and yet you had only just met him. Perhaps he was an old friend? Maybe you'd know once you get to wherever you were going.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long to get back to Maximal base, which caused Cheetor to breathe a sigh of relief. Dinobot on the other hand was frustrated with having to deal with, what was an essentially, clingy Maximal. 

They had been following close behind him ever since they emerged and it was starting to bug him.

"Good job, I'm glad to see our comrade alive and well. How are you feeling? What's your name, soldier?" Optimus smiled over at the trio and gestured for the newcomer to come closer, to which they shrunk back nervously.

It was normal for some bots to feel anxious about a new place, but it was odd how nervous they were acting. They acted as though he had done something bad to them and refused to speak.

"Take your time in adjusting, this planet is still new to us too so there's no need to rush." The Maximal leader spoke politely to them before looking over at Rhinox with concern in his optics.

The green mech nodded silently and immediately understood the situation, so perhaps it was best not to pressure the new Maximal. 

With a grumble, Dinobot turned and left the control room to head back to his habsuite to get some silence. This left the new Maximal nervous enough to actually follow after him and shift to robot mode, which surprised Optimus and Cheetor. 

"Hey! What gives? First they act all shy and now they're clinging to Dinobot of all mechs?! Man, I've been nothing but nice to them....." Cheetor whined softly and crossed his arms across his chassis, a pout becoming evident on his face.

"Did you come across any Predacons while trying to activate the pod? Perhaps they shook up the poor thing, made'em want to stick close to the stronger warrior." Rhinox prompted the cheetah bot with his usual calm demeanor as he rubbed his chin.

After seeing Cheetor shake his helm and shrug, he began to wonder if the Preds might've done something they weren't aware of. Megatron wasn't above rewiring anyones' cranial units, perhaps the newcomer was experiencing processor damage.

Getting the Maximal to come willingly was going to be difficult, especially if they were being skittish.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

You definitely did not want to be left alone in that room with those other bots, they made you feel unsafe. Dinobot was the only one you felt safe around but it seemed like he didn't want you to bother him.

"Why do you insist on following me, tiny bot?! Rrghhhh, you don't need to follow me like some lost sparkling!" 

Hearing his voice raise at you made you whimper and flinch before your frame started to tremble. After he snarled aggressively at you, he transformed and leaned down to face you. You could feel his hot exvents on your face at how close you were but you couldn't find it in your spark to back away. 

"What?! Do you enjoy having a bot in your face?! You're quivering like a coward! Knock it off and act like a true warrior!"

Without another click the bigger bot picked you up by your neck cables and held you up in the air. Instinctively, your servos grabbed at his clawed servo around your neck with a loud whine. 

"P-Please....don't hurt me...."

You heard him scoff before dropping you on your aft harshly. Then he continued on his way as if nothing even happened with a snarl under his breath.

"Coward or not, you must learn to be a brave warrior or you won't survive long. This world is unforgiving.....either adapt or perish."

That was the last thing you heard before he turned the corner and vanished into the shadows. 

All you could do was hold your helm in your servos as your optics leaked washer fluid, your frame trembling violently. You couldn't care less right now, but all you wanted was to be cared for by the one you seeked shelter in in this strange world.

Being abandoned was all you've ever known in your short time being online......why did it have to hurt so bad?


	2. Trouble in Paradise, Dinobot x Maximal!Reader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking grim for the new Maximal recruit. They only seem to have their processor set on being close to Dinobot and shy away from their other allies. That being said, the aggressive Maximal doesn't want them up under him.....what shall the newcomer do?

With each passing solar cycle the newbie seemed to get more and more clingy to a certain ex-Predacon. Nonetheless, Dinobot kept pushing them away like he saw fit without hesitation. His ruthlessness didn't seem to make them any less clingy seeing as how they rinse and repeated the same thing every time they talked.

Optimus was now becoming quite concerned for his new ally, they sounded like a broken record the way they acted. 

It was as if they were suffering from a cranial injury but showed no physical symptoms of any such accident. This situation had Primal scratching his helm and Rhinox was even concerned.

"Perhaps it's time to consider a scan of their processor and see what's happening up there."

The Maximal leader couldn't disagree with his friend, but getting their new ally to willing come get scanned would be a task in itself. They were shy and anxious about anything that didn't have anything to do with Dinobot.

So Rhinox came up with a plan to snag (Y/N) when they were in the same room as the former Predacon, hopefully it would work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Wherever Dinobot went, (Y/N) followed suit. To Rattrap it looked like the ex-Pred had an admirer and a rather cute one! How could he not mock him about it? But he was also a bit jealous since their size was closer to his rather than lizardbrain. 

It could be laughable at how much smaller the newcomer was compared to the bot they preferred to be around. 

"Dinobot....please don't leave me alone again, the silence is too much to bear...."

That was just one of the few things that the small Maximal would say on the daily....and they repeated themselves a lot. As much as Dinobot wanted to just shove them away and tell them to leave him alone, he refrained from doing so. 

Harming a fellow Maximal would be dishonorable to both himself and Optimus.

"....Fine, if you want to be close to me so badly then do what you want. However, Optimus has requested your presence on the bridge. And before you ask me, of course I will go with you."

Hearing that the Maximal leader wanted to see them made their audials and kibble droop dejectedly. But upon hearing that Dinobot would accompany them caused them to perk up instantly with glowing optics.

The ex-Predacon took that as a go ahead to bring them to see what Primal wanted with (Y/N). He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had actually taken a liking to them and would defend them with his life. If a certain rat found out he'd never hear the end of his ceaseless banter....better off keeping it to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Once Dinobot had brought the Maximal up to the bridge, his red optics scanned the room to find Rhinox at the center with an odd looking device in his servo. 

Optimus was adjacent to him and shifted his gaze to the pair that stood before them.

"Glad you could make it, now....before we get started, I want you both to understand that what we're about to do is for our safety and (Y/N)'s wellbeing. We want to make sure that Megatron does not have any sort of influence on their processor or spark....."

All it took was one glance at what Rhinox was holding for (Y/N) to start whimpering nervously and subconsciously reached for Dinobots' servo. 

Unfortunately, the raptor bot was not having it because his servo immediately flinched away from their touch. His helm and gaze quickly turned to look them in the optics. 

"Best to get it over with, hm? You can do this....stop being so scared of that ridiculous device, it's not going to hurt you."

Even Dinobots' words didn't seem to calm (Y/N) much but after some coaxing, by means of the ex-Pred holding their servo and gently nudging them forward, they reluctantly walked over to Rhinox and Optimus. The Maximal officer smiled as genuinely and kindly as he could before placing the device on their helm. 

Their (F/C) optics remained glued to the raptor and hesitantly let go of his servo as Optimus moved to stand beside them.

"I promise you won't feel a thing, and if you do....we'll stop. It's just a simple little scan and it won't take but a moment, ok?"

(Y/N) slightly smiled and nodded after the gorilla bot had finished speaking. So far, they had no reason to not trust him, which made it a little easier to do this.

Perhaps now they could figure out just what was making this Maximal tick.

Once everything was settled, Rhinox activated the scan and patiently awaited the results. He hoped this would provide him with much needed answers. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like an eternity wearing that anxiety-inducing device on your helm, but at least Dinobot was here with you. And he had actually held your servo a moment ago! That was definitely a step up from being shunned or verbally assaulted by him.

Perhaps it was a longshot to hold out for him, but something about his demeanor and determination to be an honorable warrior was so intoxicating. 

You heard a loud beep in your audial, hopefully that meant that the scan was over....

Thank the Matrix! They're taking it off!

"A-Ah....good, is thing done? May (Y/N) leave?"

By this point, Optimus expected you to ask and graciously smiled at you before nodding towards the door. Your optics shone a little brighter as you smiled back at the Maximal leader and made a mad dash for the exit. 

"Dinobot....c-can Dinobot leave with (Y/N)?"

"In just a moment, we need to talk to him."

Knowing that your friend couldn't come with you immediately made your spark sink with sadness, but you would wait nonetheless.

"O-Ok....(Y/N) hopes you won't keep Dinobot long."

Optimus only shook his helm a bit, his smile never faltering in the slightest. This made your tanks and faceplate feel strange, kind of like with Dinobot. 

"(Y/N) feels.....something inside, Optimus and Dinobot make (Y/N) feel different....a good kind of different."

With that last statement, you felt awkward and decided to make your leave. Of course you would wait outside the door for Dinobot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Rhinox was looking over the data from (Y/N)'s processor scan and creasing his optical ridges while reading. 

That can only mean one thing.....the results were not all good, nor was it bad. This made Optimus cross his arms and rub his chin with a free servo. It wasn't looking good for his new Maximal friend but it seemed like Dinobot was in for a surprise. 

"Well? What exactly is it Optimus? Just what exactly is wrong with the little whelp?"

The Maximal leader sighed at the raptors' harsh words and offlined his optics for a brief moment before looking over at him.

His gaze became a serious one as he glanced behind him to make sure that their little friend couldn't hear them. Once he looked Dinobot in the optics, he bit his lower derma and gulped a bit. 

"When they landed their ship was damaged and jarred their processor pretty badly. They....may never recover from it, and it seems they've unknowingly developed a new personality to deal with their trauma. It is safe to assume that we mustn't trigger said trauma to ensure they do not short circuit or harm themselves.....understand?"

Dinobot was at a loss of words. Trauma? New personality? Self-harm? Just what was Optimus on about?

"Can't we just reprogram them to their original personality? Surely there is a way!"

"A force reprogramming would only damage their processor more, Dinobot, it's too risky. A fragile mind is vulnerable, and something we must keep away from Megatron.....remember that."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinobot may not completely understand it, but he definitely did not want (Y/N) to fall into enemy hands. Their delicate mind would only bend and break in Predacon servos....and who know what else may happen.

Even now, as (Y/N)'s resting frame leaned against his as they sat on his berth, Rhinox and Optimus' words continued to echo in his processor. 

His red optics looked them over from pede to audial tip before he moved a clawed servo to gently caress their cheekplate. Part of him was screaming to lean in close and press his rugged dermas against theirs, but he wasn't going to dishonor them like that. A true warrior would not kiss someone without verbal consent.

Instead, he settled with holding them close to his chest and let his other servo rest on the middle of their backstrut.

' _If I am to protect (Y/N), I will do so with honor. They deserve a chance at life and to be happy, no matter what.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry it took so long to update this story! I've hit a mental health issue recently and lost a loved one, so I haven't been myself lately. But now that I'm back in the swing of things and binging Beast Wars I can safely say I'll start adding more chapters more readily! Thank you for bearing with me! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been watching Beast Wars?! This gal!  
> I decided on a spur of the moment to start writing reader inserts in the Beast Wars universe. It'll mostly be centered on Dinobot/Reader but as the story progresses I'll include more characters romantically.  
> This is going to be an angsty, depressing story with a lot of hurt, be prepared.


End file.
